


Perfect Illusion

by rashyhobbit



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashyhobbit/pseuds/rashyhobbit
Summary: 想喝黑咖啡加糖卻被員工換成茶，飢寒交迫的中年男子想回家睡在白泡泡定情信物上，腎上腺素與電流讓他六神無主、腦袋一片空白，就像忘憂水參了莫魔的安非他命。





	

美利堅魔法國會魔法安全部長批完目前桌上最後一批公文，待會交換傳遞的小精靈也許又會雙手捧著高度足以讓他看不見牠們的腦袋的卷夾入內（顏色全為機密件及最速件），但在那之前、此時此刻，他總算可以先揉揉酸澀的眼頭、活動僵硬的肩頸。

窗外仍然飄著雪，但起碼是乾冷的天氣。

他看著覆蓋一層薄霜的街景，樹葉與路燈彷彿正瑟瑟發抖。  
無意識地摩娑指尖，尚有鋼筆壓痕的指節有些冰冷，這對經年訓練有素的他來說不是常見的事；但他又想了想，這已經是他第幾天夜宿辦公室，在首長室、會議廳、辦公室三地往來，壁爐的柴薪早已燃燒殆盡－－負責這類庶務的小精靈知曉，當他在室內辦公時，不喜歡他人打擾－－所以怪不得他會感到寒冷。

葛雷夫十指插入鬢間，將略為散亂的頭髮向後梳攏，拎起大衣準備往魔法國會餐廳取一杯現磨的黑咖啡。

那想必足以溫暖他的手指與胃袋，也許再加些糖也不錯。  
他看了看懷錶，補充些糖份，才能應付20分鐘後與主席的機要會報。

餐廳員工看見他的樣子，並且只要求加糖，便嚷嚷著空腹怎麼可以喝黑咖啡云云，應是幫他改成新進口的茶飲，前幾天才從遙遠的國度海運而來。  
喔，當然還是加了糖。

路過某個轉角，他隱約聞到食物的香氣。

越過一道門、幾個文件櫃，他馬上來到魔杖授權部。  
他對這裡的印象是安靜的，沉悶的文書工作空間，偶爾有幾隻小紙獸吵吵嘴的碎紙聲；而現在卻有溫暖柔軟的（對他的胃袋而言）麵包香氣，以及細碎的聊天聲。

他第一眼看見的是那頭亂七八糟的小麥色自然捲，搭配孔雀藍大衣的背影。  
是那名之前聽說在逮捕葛林戴華德事件中立下大功的青年，西瑟斯的弟弟，職業是奇獸飼育學家，在他療傷住院時，兄弟倆曾一同來探望他。

原諒他沒有親身參與那精采絕倫的事蹟，所以只對小斯卡曼德低垂的腦袋有印象，誰叫他頭總是低著，大斯卡曼德關心暨嘲笑他一番之後，才推著弟弟上前。  
小斯卡曼德興許是對他的臉還有些恐懼，匆匆抬頭、意思意思瞥了他一秒彷彿已經盡了他最大的努力，旋即又低下頭來，將一團像是棉花糖、又像打翻忘憂水在上面濕糊糊的煎餅的白色橢圓球體放在他的膝上。

含在嘴巴裡的英國腔不易辨別，但他大概知道是某種魔法生物的唾液編織成的保暖用品。  
幸好不是生物，至少他還記得美國不得攜入奇獸的規定－－正這麼想著，有根綠色的生物從鳥窩似的頭髮竄出，黑溜溜的小眼睛正好與他四目相對。

那根樹枝對他比了個噤聲的手勢，又默默退回天然的屏障內......

 

「紐特！喝咖啡好嗎，然後你要幾顆糖？」

遠方的茶水間傳來部屬金坦的聲音，將他喚回現實。

「請幫我放三顆、嗯可以再一些牛奶嗎？謝謝。」

……綜上，也許就是為什麼他只對小斯卡曼德的頭髮有印象的原因。  
即使到現在，他也不知當時為何沒有當場舉發他違法的行為。

隔著一段距離看著小斯卡曼德邊打開食盒邊搖晃的頭顱，一片寒冷的空氣與陰暗的空間，唯獨從有他的地方傳來讓人感覺到活著的香氣、想起生活的味道的暖意。  
帶點童趣的擺動頻率，也讓他想起童年時期路過的莫魔家，總有隻毛茸茸的狗隔著白色圍籬對他笑。

鬼使神差地，他輕輕踏出步伐，不驚動任何人、更甚一縷灰塵地。  
靜悄悄地，往那顆讓燈光籠罩一層光霧的腦袋伸出手－－

啪擦！

電光火石間，指腹瞬間傳來痛覺，甚至還聽見聲響、看到火花，被電到的細小而巨大的感官自指尖麻痺至大腦，他不得不承認那剎那腦海一片空白。

他－－觸摸者跟被觸摸者顯然都嚇了一跳，他只能趕在腦袋的主人轉過的視線瞥見他衣角之前消影離去。

 

被「啪擦」莫名驚嚇到的小斯卡曼德反射回頭時，卻沒發現魔杖授權部有第三人的蹤跡，正摸摸稍微有些毛躁的頭髮摸不著頭緒，他的友人已經端著飲料返來。

「嘿，怎麼了？」  
「沒事，只是覺得剛剛好像有什麼摸到我的頭，麻麻的......噢！皮奇！媽咪就知道你又躲在這！」  
「是皮奇被靜電電到吧？這個季節總是容易讓人產生靜電，快看看牠有沒有怎麼樣？」

 

施展消影術回到具有一定職級官員的辦公樓層，葛雷夫回過神已經在首長辦公室門前，估算也差不多該到開會面報時間，他便強作鎮定敲門。

「請進－－嘿，帕西瓦，如果我沒記錯，還有15分鐘才到會議時間？」

皮奎里主席從書案抬頭，看見是他，又看看桌旁的小時鐘，疑惑她自伊法魔尼時期的好友提早前來的原因，究竟有何要事相談。  
不必掌管美利堅魔法國會多年、於政於商打滾磨練手腕與查人觀色的本事，都可以看出他們的首席正氣師有些心不在焉。

「瑟拉菲娜，」  
會用名字稱呼，表示要談的並非公事，主席更加好奇，放下鋼筆，施咒讓清潔道具保養筆頭並於半空中添加墨水。  
鬢邊幾縷白髮的好友雙手握著熱飲紙杯，經過在沙發上沉思的這分鐘，已經定了不少心神，現在看起來比較像是思考如何開口、或斟酌字句。  
時間滴答、滴答地流逝，整個室內瀰漫著英國茶的茶香，引得皮奎里也忍不住伸出左手、召來咖啡杯等待好友開口的時機，萬幸的是她沒有等……「我觸電了，這就是戀愛的感覺嗎？」

太久……「抱歉，你說什麼？」

「我摸到某個人的頭髮，然後就像妳說過的－－被電到的感覺。」  
「是靜電吧。」  
「從來沒有哪種靜電讓我有這樣的感覺，在我的人生中是第一次。」  
「這是錯覺吧。」  
「電流瞬間貫穿全身，背脊發麻，甚至攻擊型咒語也沒有過，冥冥中有個聲音叫我摸－－這是完美的預感嗎仁慈的路易斯？」  
「是完美的錯覺吧。」

從一個靜電聯想到戀愛，被解救的丹恩，她的好友是不是跟工作結婚太久了？還是剛用這杯英國甜茶嗑了藥？  
她必須想辦法讓他放個長假。

 

END  
========================

小斯卡曼德的信：

親愛的哥哥：

我在紐約一切安好  
以及我在MACUSA的時候，忽然有個瞬間、好像觸電的感覺。  
這真是相當難得的體驗。

 

大斯卡曼德的回信：

親愛的弟弟：

一見鍾情這件事情是不合乎英國貴族禮儀的，媽媽跟哥哥是不是告訴過你，童話都是騙人的？何況是在只有難喝的雪花牛優格汽水的美國？  
總之，這是錯覺－－（血淚咆哮

 

========================  
小劇場：

皮奎里：It wasn’t LOVE－－  
西瑟斯：It wasn’t LOVE－－  
葛雷夫：It wasn’t a Perfect Illusion－－  
紐特：（揮舞螢光棒）

 

我在寫什麼，這裡是星期幾，今天是哪裡……


End file.
